


Friends will be friends

by valesweetdreams



Series: Smile Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Again, Angst, But Tim makes it better, Depressed Brian May, M/M, Smile (Band) Era, Smile Weekend, Tim is very precious, i never know how to tag, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Brian tells Tim the biggest secret of his life
Relationships: Brian May & Tim Staffell, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Smile Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Smile Weekend





	Friends will be friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before 'Who dares to love forever' or before the Part 3 of Immortal AU

It was a very long day and all Brian wanted was to head to his dorm and have a good night of sleep. Not that he was going to have it, the last week, he thinks, if he got seven hours of sleep was much. It was another of his depression episodes, this time, however, it was different, he was going to his classes, although he couldn’t pay attention to them - not that it is going to make difference, he already knows everything because he’s already studied this once. And he couldn’t sleep. He was tired, but couldn’t sleep because he kept thinking about  _ everything _ .

About him having to run away from his family, he misses his parents, he never got the chance to say goodbye, to say how much he loves them. He was their only son, he can’t imagine how life was difficult for them after he ‘died’. He knows that this was the best decision, that he would have had to explain why after a funeral he was still alive, and it is an answer he still don’t have. Still, sometimes he wants another hug from his father and another cuddle from his mother. 

He thinks about the life he had after this, about having to left everything again after he rebuilt his life, and it was like dying again. And then he met Roger. Roger, the love of his life. He misses him everyday, he wishes he could have died too, because a life without him is not worth it. But he managed. He lived through world wars, through many technological discoveries, he studied what he loves the most: the stars and got impressed every time new things were discovered.

With time he learned how to live, but still, sometimes it was too difficult, like now. His room was dark, cold, exactly what he need in a autumn night. He doesn’t need light and he doesn’t need to warm up, because he wants to feel something, and light makes you see, and you seeing things you can imagine them, and warm make him safe, comfortable, he doesn't want it right now. He just wants to fall on his bed and try to fall asleep, too tired to even take off his clothes.

But when he is facing his pillow, still overthinking, he hears something strange, like someone was in his room. Great, if someone is there to rob him, no problem, they can even kill him and steal his things, he will wake up some minutes after it and nothing will matter.

“I’m worried about you”

He holds his breath as he hears his friend’s voice. He could have imagine that Tim was going to worry about him… but why would he? He has his own life, his own friends, why would he bother with a new guy like him? But Tim is a good person, Brian knows it, he already met many people in his life, and a few had a good heart as the bassist. They became really close in the past months, hanging out and sometimes messing around trying to make music. But Brian never talked about himself that much. Until tonight.

“You scared me Tim, what are you doing here? How did you get in?” He turns the lights on, to face his friend that wears a worry expression. It’s been years since someone worried and cared about him, it is since Roger...

“What’s going on, Bri? It’s been a week since you’ve been off, you are spending your day at the library doing nothing, you didn’t come to the pub in the weekend, I’m afraid you are depressed and I don’t want to imagine what will happen if you didn’t treat it. I’m your friend, you know, you can talk to me.”

“I know, but don’t worry, nothing will happen.”

“Hang on, Bri, change your clothes, turn on the heater, I will make you some tea”

He just nods, he is tired, he doesn’t know what to do, so he does what he is told.

After some minutes they are sitting in his bed, warmed up and with a cup of tea. He doesn’t say anything, neither does Tim, the other man knows he is already doing what he can, he can’t make Brian talk, but he has some ideas on what might be happening to him. Maybe Brian lost someone important, because he never saw him with a girl, and he has a sadness in his eyes… Tim wants him to help him overcome this, and taking him off his depression mood is already a start.

“I can’t die.”

Brian says, so soft and low, that if Tim wasn’t by his side he wouldn’t have listened. He expected his friend to laugh at him, and say he is crazy, but he just nodded. Then he kept talking, with his head down.

“I was born in 1970, in a small city outside London. I had a fiancee, her name was Chrissie, we were going to get married. When I was 24, I was in a pub with a few friends, and some people started fighting, I don’t know what happened, but I was stabbed.” He looked up, to see Tim’s expression. He couldn’t read it, which he considers a good sign, as the bassist didn’t run away yet. “And then I woke up. When I realized what happened, I ran away, I went to Manchester, but then I realized I wasn’t getting old, and I ran away again. But… I miss my parents so much, I never said goodbye to them, I don’t even know how they lived after me and I don’t even know when they died.”

Know is time he will laugh at me, he thinks I’m crazy, he will never want to talk to me again, Brian thinks. But when he realizes, Tim is hugging him.

“Oh, Bri, I’m so sorry” they stay like this for a while, in silence, only their breaths can be heard, Brian is trying to calm himself down, without success. “But this sadness isn’t about your fiancee, is it?”

Brian untangles himself from Tim. Is it so obvious?

“No, only I know, because I see you, Bri. You mean a lot to me, you are one of my best friends, I care about you, and I can see you are sad. And you can talk to me about it.”

He didn’t realized he said it outloud, but he decides to tell Tim almost everything, he is already fucked up, and for once in his life he should trust a friend like this. 

“His name was Roger. I met him when I came to London, we spent his entire life together, until he died. Then I traveled the world and last year I returned.”

He knows he can’t talk more about Roger, he managed to say it without crying, it is the first time in 70 years that he says that Roger died, he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, it is so real. 

Tim didn’t say anything, but stayed with him, the whole night. That night he slept, with the thought that finally he has a friend, that finally someone knows his biggest secret and for now he tries not to think that someday he will lose Tim too, for now it is good like this.


End file.
